The present invention relates to eyeglasses and to auxiliary lens assemblies for use with such eyeglasses.
The use of spectacles to correct deficiencies in vision is well known. Similarly, it is well known to use auxiliary lenses with spectacles to meet certain conditions, such as extreme brightness caused by the sun. Auxiliary lenses have traditionally been secured to the spectacles by mechanical clips that engage the frame of the spectacles. More recently, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207, magnets have been utilised to retain the auxiliary lens assembly on the spectacle frame. Such an arrangement has made the placement or removal of such lenses more convenient then with the mechanical clips.
In some situations, such as when driving through alternate bright and dark areas, it is not convenient to fit and remove the auxiliary lens assembly with each changing condition. One prior art solution is shown is U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,188 to Leblanc in which an auxiliary lens assembly is secured by clips to the spectacle with a hinge to permit the auxiliary lens assembly to be moved between a covered and uncovered position of the primary lens. In the Leblanc patent, the auxiliary lens assembly is secured by clips that not only are difficult to assemble but also suffer the risk of damaging the surface of the primary lens. Moreover, with the auxiliary lens assembly in a position to uncover the primary lens, the retaining clips are visible and therefore unattractive.
It is therefore an object to the present invention to provide an auxiliary lens assembly and eyeglasses incorporating such as assembly obviates or mitigates the above disadvantages.
In general terms, the present invention provides an auxiliary lens assembly for use with a pair of spectacles having a pair of primary lenses. The assembly has a pair of auxiliary lenses interconnected to one another by a bridge and a pair of arms, each associated with a respective arm of the lenses. Each of the arms is connected at one end to the auxiliary lens and has a magnetic member at an opposite end for connection to a magnetic member on the spectacle and thereby locate the assembly on the spectacles. Each of the arms includes a hinge to permit movement of the assembly between a first position in which the auxiliary lenses cover the primary lenses to a second position in which they do not cover the primary lenses.
In an alternative aspect, the present invention provides eyeglasses comprising a pair of spectacles having a pair of primary lenses interconnected by a bridge and a pair of temples pivotally connected to the primary lenses for retaining the spectacles on a user. A first magnetic member is located on the spectacles. An auxiliary lens assembly has a pair of auxiliary lenses interconnected to one another by a bridge. A second magnetic member is secured to the auxiliary lens assembly and positioned to co-operate with the first magnetic member to retain the auxiliary lens assembly on the spectacles. A hinge between the spectacles and the auxiliary lens assembly permits the auxiliary lens assembly to move whilst secured to the spectacles between a first position in which the primary lenses are covered by said auxiliary lenses and a second position in which said auxiliary lenses do not cover said primary lenses.